Big Brother 11: Around The World
'''Big Brother 11: Around The World '''was the eleventh season in Big Brother Longterms. It took place after Big Brother 10 and featured 18 previous players along with 2 brand new players battling it out for 1,000 Robux. The overall location was altered along with formalities and customs to the regular Big Brother game. IiChaoticHusky won in a 5-4 vote against IiSwaxn. Emeraldspades won America's Favorite Player. Background Development Big Brother 11's original idea was set to be featured in Big Brother 10. However, was reserved for BB11 after production considered BB10 being a better season for newbies. Most of the twists were kept intact, and the premiere was set for July 6th of 2018 as production worked weeks on the brand new plane. Casting Originally, only 16 players were planned to participate but due to the large pool of players to choose from, was expanded to 18 and later 20 after a twist was formed to introduce two brand new faces to the roster. Although large, was balanced respectfully and announced days on end through the discord via the "Takeoff Countdown" which would later become a reoccurring event for future seasons but slightly different. Twists & Changes * '''More Players - '''This will be one of the biggest casts yet, with 20 total players rather than the usual 14-16. This is similar to Big Brother 7: All Stars's large cast however one variable larger. ** '''Returning Houseguests - '''18 Past players will return for another shot at the 1,000 robux! This marks the second time more than 7 vets have been cast together. ** '''Recruits - '''For a first time ever, there would be two brand new houseguests recruited to play alongside the vets. * '''Around The World - '''The season will no longer take place inside the Big Brother house. Instead, houseguests will live in a crammed plane for weeks on end, and travel to a variety of locations to compete in the HOH, POV's, and vote one another off. * '''Takeoff Countdown - '''Every day until the premiere, a group of houseguests would be introduced in the discord and flown to the airport to prepare for BB11. * '''America's Decision - '''A throwback to BBAS will be that two houseguests (newbie or vets) will be voted in. A few close candidates for the initial casting would be those eligible. Whichever two received the most votes on the discord would become a passenger. * '''Have-Nots - '''Have-Nots are back for the eleventh installment and will perform differently. Whichever teams wins the HOH will gain the ability to be haves. The rest of the teams will be have-nots and have a curfew of 8:00 PM EST to a wake up call of 7:00 AM EST. This means no speaking about game or anything for the entire night. Losing the HOH comp will add an incentive to win. * '''Teams - '''The team twist from Big Brother 8 is back but done differently this time around. Teams will gain immunity if somebody in their group wins HOH but that member will be ineligible next week to win for their team. HOH teams will not be eligible to play in the POV comp but can play in next week's HOH. ** '''Team Swap - '''During week 3, passengers played in a POV competition where two white blocks were able to be acquired. If obtained, both users would switch teams. These houseguests were GaIacticYoshi and Rmbplaysroblox. * '''Comp Twirl - '''Unlike previous seasons, POV will not be done the same for the duration teams exist. Instead, the three losing teams for the HOH competition will play in the POV competition. Whichever player wins for their team will get the choice to keep themselves safe or their entire team safe. If they chose to keep just themselves safe, the remainder of the team is eligible to be evicted. After the POV is used, the HOH will get the choice to send one team to the nomination block. * '''Golden Key - '''An incentive to using the POV on yourself is the chance to obtain the "Golden Key". Once all but one on a team have been eliminated, that remaining player will gain immunity until the teams are officially dissolved. No player won the Golden Key. * '''The Reverser - '''During week 3, the passengers were given a variety of clues relating to a idiom they had to bring forward. After many tries and failed attempts, TiceMaiden cracked the code. She gained "The Reverser", a power to reset one of the next three evictions but as a result resets the team twist as well. She used her power during week 5's eviction when her team was nominated. If the power wasn't used, a previous player would of fought their way back into the game. * '''Double Eviction Week - '''A returning twist from previous seasons but revamped to work with the current format. This time around, two players will exit on the same live vote and eviction. This twist is based on Big Brother 5's "triple eviction" twist. Rather than vote to evict, on double eviction weeks voters will cast a vote to save. Whichever two receive the least amount of saves will be evicted. ** '''The Weakest Link - '''Based on Big Brother 2's The Strongest Link, the passenger who fails the HOH first, will end up as the third nominee post-merge. This will only occur on double eviction weeks rather than every week. * '''America's Favorite Player - '''A twist similar to AFH, however with a discord reaction vote to make it much more fair. Whoever received the most votes from audience members would walk away at the end of the season with 100 robux. Emeraldspades achieved this. Passengers Voting History Competition History Game History Notable Punishments * On week 7, the POV players had to give up their privileges for an extended amount of time and take punishments in order to make it further. ** Tice, BIadez, and Blue gave up the right to wear any ROBLOX hats (hats and hair) for 5 weeks straight. ** Aria, BIadez, and Tice became Have-Nots for the rest of the summer (or however long they stay). ** Tice gave up the right to play in the next four HOH's (she was only able to sit out of 3 before becoming evicted). ** Aria gave up 1,000 of her possible finale winnings in the final round, winning the POV in return. Trivia * This is the first season to feature expelled/walked houseguests to return. ** Those being Galactic (BB10), Husky (BB2), and Rory (BB8) respectfully. * This season holds the record for the most "duplicate" placements (same placements as another season). ** Those being Tice with 7th, Blue with 3rd, and Mystic with 9th. * Both finalists had the same first two letters in their username, "ii". * The final four is very similar to that of Big Brother 6's final four as it consists of three males and one female. ** Ironically, SoccerGal294 placed 4th as did Aria. * The final two are very similar to Big Brother 8's final two as the winner has a significant shorter amount of wins than the runner-up. * This season is the second largest cast of returning players as Big Brother 7: All Stars had 19 compared to 18 here with 2 newbies. * This season holds the most vets cast in comparison to newbies. * This is the first season to feature week(s) where voters voted to save rather than evict. * This is the first season where four players were evicted in a single week, making a close call with Big Brother 5's triple eviction. ** In this case, it was split competition wise rather than minimized. * This season has the largest pre-jury to date, with it being 9 in total. * The "Reverser" is based on BB6's "Resetter" twist. ** In this case, players had to uncover a code rather than be America's favorite. * This is the first season to have America's favorite referred to as "America's Favorite Player" rather than houseguest (AFH). * The team names for this season are based on production members. ** One unused team name was "Team Tech", which was replaced with "Team Yiza" when Tech was cast as a last minute replacement. * This is the first season to feature recruits. ** Both of which have applied before or been cast before being cut/having the season be recast. * This is the first season to feature vets applying rather than newbies. * This is the first season to feature the "Golden Key" twist and first to not have it used ironically. * This is season has the most veto's used ever for a season with the veto being used 12 times. Category:BB11 Category:Vets Category:Newbies Category:Teams